50% Rock n' Roll? Death!
50% Rock ‘n Roll? Death! is a special case in Arslongi. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. Arslongi is set in 60s North Dakota. This case is set in the Green Gardens. Murder and Relationships With Suspects When the team gets off of the plane, they pick up a car and go to the fireworks show. There they find the body of Vladimir Livi, a wine maker. The team suspected witness Jamie Marcus, Army General Jeff Mosart, farmer Hoals Ghost, student Vamej Zawaldi, and artist Karsin Livi. Vladimir was 70 at the time of his death. Jamie Marcus had an argument with him about vaccinations before his murder. It ended in Jamie calling him an asshole before leaving. Army General Jeff Mosart was friends with Vladimir until Jeff accidentally called Vladimir dumb. Vladimir then yelled at Jeff, and got even more mad when Jeff said, "Sorry, old man." Hoals Ghost called himself the actual creator of the wine he owned since Vladimir copied off him. Apparently, Vladimir was drinking with Hoals one day, and when Hoals left, he forgot his formula. Vamej came to Vladimir's house to paint a painting of wine bottles, but when he started to talk to Vladimir about wine bottles, Vladimir kicked him out of his house because he was talking too much. Vamej later failed the assignment. Karsin Livi was Vladimir's son, but they didn't get along. Vladimir abused him and kicked him out of the house at age 14. Karsin then tried to paint Vladimir recently, but it backfired when Vladimir saw his secret LSD Stash. The Team then arrested Vamej Ziwaldi for the murder. Ziwaldi admitted to the murder and said that Vladimir killed his mom, and he got sent to an orphanage. Vladimir got paroled, however, angering Ziwaldi. Vamej then took matters into his own hands, killing Vladimir. Ziwaldi was sentenced to 5 years in prison with a chance of parole in 3. After the trial, the team had some fun. After a lot of game, though. It was back to business. They went back to Elrolstown, only to be greeted by a nasty surprise. Summary Victim: Vladimir Livi (found with his head bashed in) Weapon: Head Injury Killer: Vamej Ziwaldi Suspects Jamie Marcus (Tourist) Age: 28 Height: 5'5 Weight: 136 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A- (This suspect listens to Bob Dylan) (This suspect is left-handed) (This suspect has a bruise) Jeff Mosart (Army General) Age: 42 Height: 6'0 Weight: 173 lbs Eyes: Grey Blood Type: O+ (This suspect eats Caeser Salad) (This suspect is left-handed) Hoals Ghost (Farmer) Age: 79 Height: 6'0 Weight: 134 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A- (This suspect listens to Bob Dylan) (This suspect likes Caeser salad) (This suspect is right-handed) Vamej Ziwaldi (Student) Age: 20 Height: 5'7 Weight: 142 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A- (This suspect listens to Bob Dylan) (This suspect eats Caeser salad) (This suspect is right-handed) (This suspect has a bruise) Karsin Kevin (Artist) Age: 34 Height: 6'1 Weight: 163 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: O- (This suspect listens to Bob Dylan) (This suspect eats Caeser salad) (This suspect is right-handed) (This suspect has a bruise) Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile * The killer listens to Bob Dylan. (Radio was blasting Bob Dylan, the victim never liked rock music, let alone Bob Dylan) * The killer eats Caeser salad. (Traces found on Vladimir's jacket on the picnic table) * The killer is right-handed. (the angle in which Vladimir's head was thrown down) * The killer’s blood type is A-. * The killer has a bruise. (Vladimir fought back during murder) Crime Scenes Road-Vladimir's Car-Road Bonus (Puzzle) Firework's Show-Picnic Table-Firework's Show Bonus (Timed) Pyhso Valley-Rocks-Pyhso Valley Bonus (Differences)